1. Field
The following description relates to a DC-DC converter and a mobile communication terminal using the same, and more particularly, to a DC-DC converter capable of reducing or removing a pulse skip mode by increasing a load of an output terminal when a voltage of an input power is in a specific range and a mobile communication terminal using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of a mobile communication field, a mobile communication terminal (such as a smart phone, etc.) has been prevalently distributed. The mobile communication terminal includes a display unit to display images.
Power needed to drive the display unit is transferred from a DC-DC converter. The DC-DC converter uses a pulse width modulation (PWM) to boost or reduce battery power in order to convert the power into DC power desired at a load side and to supply the DC power.
Since how long the battery is used in an available range is important, the DC-DC converter is operated as a pulse skip mode (PSM) in order to increase efficiency by removing a switching operation performed when a user interface (UI) screen having low driving voltage, or the like is displayed on the display unit.
However, when a call is made during the pulse skip mode, the battery power is unstably fluctuated and a flicker phenomenon occurs in the display unit. The problem is more of an issue in the case of a terminal using, e.g., a global system for mobile communication (GSM) scheme, that is a digital mobile communication scheme.